Pleasantville
by CherryCrush23
Summary: Everything was simple and easy for the people of Pleasantville during the 1950s. But when Haley and Jake show up, they just might change things.
1. Miles From Ordinary

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Pleasantville.**

**Chapter 1: Miles From Ordinary**

October 17th, 2009

Jacob Jagelski stood in the quad of Tree Hill High. He saw Bevin Mirskey and he decided today was the day he was going to talk to her. He'd always had a crush on her, but she never noticed him. He walked over to her, "Bevin? I know this is really weird but, I've noticed you and the thing is, I really like you and I thought you might want to go out, with me, sometime?"

"What's your name? Are you new here or something?"

"I'm Jacob, but no, I've gone here for awhile."

"Well then you would have to know, that I wouldn't ever go out with someone like you." She laughed and walked away from him. Then he remembered, that was the reason he never talked to her, there was no way she would ever go out with, let alone talk to him.

He looked over at one of the picnic tables and saw his sister, Haley. Haley Jagelski was one of the _popular_ girls at Tree Hill High. For some people it was hard for them to believe that Haley and Jacob were related. They were so different. Haley hardly ever spoke to him at school because he didn't hang out with the same people she did. Her friends thought it was so unfair for Haley to be related to him. Most of the time she forgot that he was her brother when she was at school. She was too busy hanging out with her friends and trying to get the attention of whatever guy she happened to like that week. She could pretty much get any guy she wanted and she did. This week she wanted Felix Taggaro.

That night when Jacob got home he went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and turned it to the Pleasantville marathon. Jacob pretty much watched this show religiously. He knew everything there was to know about it. He planned on watching the whole marathon tonight even though he'd seen all the episodes before. He didn't know that Haley was supposed to be hanging out with Felix that night. He was coming over and they were going to watch TV down stairs. Haley walked down the stairs and saw him. "Are you planning on being here all night?" she asked. He looked away from the TV and up at her. "Yeah."

"Well after mom leaves Felix is coming over and I would kinda like some privacy with him, so you can go upstairs."

"No, you can go upstairs."

"I don't want him to think I'm easy, Jacob."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the show in front of him. It was an old show from the 50's and you could definitely tell. The show was from when everything was perfect and simple. There was the small town of Pleasantville where the characters lived. The parents on the show slept in separate beds There was of course the small town diner where one of the main characters worked.

The show was mainly based around the James family. The Father was Dan James he was married to Karen James. They had two children. Jake and Haley Sue. Of course there were other characters that made the show what it was. There was Keith Scott, he owned the diner and worked there. Then there was Nathan Scott. He was the most popular guy at their school. He was on the basketball team and he had a crush on Haley Sue. His uncle was Keith Scott. And of course there was Brooke Davis. She was dating Lucas Roe, but Jake had a crush on her.

The show was in black and white so you couldn't see every detail of the characters, but you knew who they were.

Haley scoffed and took the remote out of his hands. "Why do you watch this?"

He grabbed it back and said, "why do you care?"

"I don't." Their mother walked out to the living room where the two of them were arguing. "I'm leaving you guys, try not to kill each other." She kissed both of them on their foreheads and walked out the door. "You need to go now," she said motioning for him to go up the stairs.

"No," he said. She tried to grab the remote again and he was trying to keep it away from her. She let go and he accidentally threw the remote across the room sending it into the wall. It broke and she looked at him, "great job Jacob, really, way to go."

"It was your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You let go of it!"

"You're the one who threw across the room!"

"Whatever."

There was a knock on the door and Haley said, "ok, he's here, you really need to go now!" she walked over to answer the door and when she did, it wasn't Felix on the other side, but an old man. "Can I help you?" she asked. She'd never seen the man before but she just saw him as another person that needed to be gone by the time Felix got there. She couldn't have her brother and some old guy hanging around when Felix was there.

"I'm the TV repair man."

"How did you know we needed it fixed?" Jacob asked from behind Haley.

"Well do you want it fixed or not?" the man asked. Haley rolled her eyes at her brother, "don't mind him, come on in," she said making way for the man to come in. Haley closed the door and Jacob came over to her, "don't you think that's a bit weird that this guy shows up out of no where?"

"Jacob, just stop being so weird and let him fix it."

The man opened up a red tool box and Jacob came and sat down on the couch near by him. Haley leaned against the chair while she waited for the man to do whatever he was going to do. "Is this going to take long?" she asked and tucked her hair behind her ears. "It's kind of an important night for me," she said. Jacob rolled his eyes and looked back at the man ignoring his sister. "What's the special occasion?" the man asked while looking through the red tool box.

"Pleasantville Marathon," Jacob answered.

"No I have a big date tonight," Haley said like she was correcting him.

"Pleasantville huh?" the old man asked, "I used to watch that show when I was your age." Haley rolled her eyes while the man talked to her brother about the show. She listened to him quiz Jacob on different things about the show. What was even worse was that Jacob was getting them all right. She couldn't believe that he was really bonding with this guy over a stupid TV show. One that had been on over 50 years ago. "Are you almost done?" she asked impatiently.

"Well you did shatter that old remote," the man said, "but I have a replacement for you. Its got a bit more… oomph to it," he said and handed Jacob a large silver remote with big buttons on it. Jacob looked down at it. "What do you mean more oomph to it?" he asked curiously.

"Well you want something that'll put you right in show." The man stood up and fixed the hat that was on his head.

Haley and Jacob looked confused. The man hadn't been here but 5 minutes and he was already done with the TV. All he did was replace the remote. Haley shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the TV and took the new remote out of the Jacob's hands. "Thanks," she said, "how much is this going to cost?"

"No charge," the man said and smiled at the two of them. He walked towards the door and turned back, "enjoy your night," he told them. Jacob nodded and shut the door behind the man. "That was weird."

"I know," Haley said, "whatever. You can go upstairs now."

"No."

"Yes."

Haley turned towards the TV and pressed the large red button on the top. The TV clicked on and she looked through the channels. Jacob grabbed the remote from her hands and looked through the channels until he landed on the channel planning the Pleasantville marathon. Haley tried to grab the remote out of his hands and the two of them fought over control of the remote. They accidentally pressed one of the large buttons under the power button and when they opened their eyes they were definitely not in their living room. Everything around them was in black and white. Even they were in black and white. "What's going on?" Haley asked anxiously looking around the small living room.

"I don't know," Jacob said, "but this is not normal."

"Really?!" she said with sarcasm. She looked down at her hands and saw that she was in black and white. "I'm pasty," she said.

"Kids," they heard from the next room, "breakfast is ready."

A women in her late 30s walked into the room. She wore a dark colored dress with dark curly hair. She obviously wore dark lipstick but you couldn't tell what shade. She smiled at the both of them and walked back into the kitchen. "Who is that?" Haley asked.

"Karen," Jacob answered.

"What you know her?"

The TV they were kneeling in front of suddenly turned on and the old man who had fixed their TV appeared on the screen. "Welcome to Pleasantville." He smiled at the two of them and Jacob's eyes grew large. "We're in Pleasantville?"

"What's Pleasantville?" Haley asked.

"It's the show I was going to watch earlier."

"What the hell are we doing here?" Haley asked angrily looking at the old man on the television screen.

"Hey you can't talk like that here," the man said. "Besides I figured since your brother here knew so much about Pleasantville, you two would fit in here nicely. It only seemed fitting."

"What?!" Haley yelled, "Felix is coming over!"

"Oh no he was there, but he left."

"No!"

"Look," Jake said, "we do not want to be here! We just want to be back home!" he yelled. The old man crossed his arms over his chest and said, "you don't know how long I've been waiting for someone like you guys. I thought you would want to be here and here I am trying to do something nice and good for you kids and you don't even appreciate it."

"No," Jake said, "we do. We really do, but we just want to go back home now!"

"I'm very upset about this. I think I need some time to think this over. Maybe I'll be better in a week or two."

"A week or two?!" Haley asked, "oh God!"

"Kids come eat your breakfast!" they heard a cheery voice yell from the kitchen. The two of them stood up slowly and walked into the kitchen. The same woman from earlier stood next to the table and put down a plate of food. A man with dark hair sat at the end of the table reading the newspaper.

"What took you two so long?" the women asked with a smile.

"Sorry mom," Jacob said. Haley turned and looked at him. "Mom?" she whispered. He shrugged, "just play along."

They went and sat down at the table. "Haley Sue," Karen said, "I got your report card in the mail, excellent grades as usual."

Haley smiled, "thanks… mom."

Dan James looked up from his paper. "Jake, how are things down at the diner?"

"They're great," Jake said, "just great."

Haley turned and looked at him. How could he possibly act so normal about all of this. It was like he belonged here or something. But she knew she didn't. All she wanted was to go back home, where she belonged. Karen stood in front of Haley and began to pile food on her plate. She put about 5 pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon and ham on her plate and then did the same for Jake before putting syrup on top. Haley looked up at Jake and he could tell she was about to gag. "Well eat up kids," Karen said. Haley looked up at her and said, "actually, I'm not that hungry?" Karen laughed and said, "You both need to have a big breakfast in you, now eat up." The two of them at as much as they could but Haley thought she was going to throw up.

"Well you two better get going, you don't want to be late for school," Karen said and smiled at them again. Haley stood up quickly and rushed out of the room. Jake saw her bag on the ground by the front door next to his and grabbed it. He walked outside and saw Haley standing on the sidewalk.

"What the hell is this?!" she asked loudly. "I'm seriously gonna hurl Jacob."

"Shhh!" he scolded and saw the old man who lived next door send an odd look in her direction. He smiled at the man. "Hi Mr. Henderson."

Haley looked at him, "you know him too?"

"I know who all of these people are."

"You seriously have no life."

"Thanks Hales."

"Jacob this is weird, we shouldn't be here! We don't belong here!"

He started to walk and she quickly went to follow him. "Where are you going?" she asked him. "We're supposed to be going to school."

"We're supposed to be back at home! We're supposed to be in color!"

He continued to walk down the street and stopped on the sidewalk when a car pulled up next to them. It was a light 50's Mustang. "Hey there Jake, Haley Sue," the boy in the car said and smiled at both of them.

Haley stopped in her tracks and looked at the cute boy in the car with the good smile and great looks. "Hey Nathan," Jake said. Nathan smiled again and looked at Haley. He sent a shy smile in her direction. "I should get going to school, do you need a lift?" he asked.

"That's ok," Jake said, "we were gonna walk anyway." Haley shot a disappointed look in Jake's direction before looking back at Nathan.

"Ok," he said, "well I'll see you around later. Bye Haley Sue." He smiled at Haley again and drove down the street.

"Who's that?" Haley asked.

"Nathan Scott."

"Does he like me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact her does."

"He's cute."

"No Haley, he's off limits."

"Why?"

"Because, if you go out with him it's just gonna throw everything off track. Just stay away from him."

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the side walk and he quickly followed her. "You don't know where you're going."

"I figured I'd just follow the rest of the kids headed towards the school," she said and pointed to the large building with the kids out front of it. "Wow," he said, "I guess I never realized how close to the school they lived."

"You out of all people would know."

She continued to walk away from him and she walked inside the school. She soon realized she had no idea where she was going. "Haley!" she heard. She turned around and saw a girl with long hair pulled back into a pony tail running down the hall towards her. She wore a light sweater and a dark skirt. "Haley Sue, are you deaf or something, I've been calling you for a few minutes."

"Oh sorry," Haley said to the strange girl in front of her. She had no idea who this girl was, but obviously she knew who her. "I guess I didn't hear you," Haley said in the cheeriest tone she could muster. She turned to keep walking down the hall even though she had no idea where she was going. "Haley Sue," the girl said and giggled, "are you feeling ok? Your locker's this way, next to mine." Haley looked around before following the girl down the hall until she stopped at a locker and opened it. The girl looked at her and laughed again, "you must be sick or something."

The girl opened the locker next to her and Haley looked inside of it. There were black and white pictures of an actor in her locker. She looked at them closely and realized who it was. She had pictures of James Dean in her locker. She couldn't deny the fact that for someone for the times he was pretty hot. She was also glad to see that she had her class schedule taped up on her door, next to one of the pictures. "You know," Haley said, "I think you may be right. I'm not feeling that well today. It's like for some reason I just can't seem to remember anything."

The girl giggled again and smiled a dimpled smile. "Well then I can help you remember. You have world history with me and Lucas first period," she said and smiled again. Haley saw a tall boy walk towards them. He obviously had light colored hair. He wore a pair of jeans with the cuffs rolled up a little bit. He wore dark tennis shoes on his feet and a lettermen's jacket over a white t-shirt. He came up to them and put his arm around the girl's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Lucas," she said, "not in public!" and pushed at his chest. Haley was about to roll her eyes. This girl thought a kiss on the cheek was too much PDA? Well good thing she didn't go to school with her back home.

"Brooke," Lucas said, "it's not that big a deal." Haley smiled. Now she at least knew who this girl was. She had a name, Brooke. That was good to know. Haley turned and looked in her locker for some type of history book. She saw WORLD HISTORY printed on the side of a book and she kinked an eyebrow. Well everything seemed pretty simple and easy in Pleasantville so far. She grabbed the book and held it in her arms. "Don't you want your pen and notebook Haley Sue?" Brooke asked and looked at her.

"Right," Haley said and looked in her locker again. She turned her head and looked at Brooke. "Hey Brooke," she said, "do me a favor? Drop the Sue, just call me Haley." Haley smiled and looked back in her locker for her pen and notebook. She settled on grabbing a random notebook and a pen. She shut her locker and she was glad she didn't have to worry about a lock and a combination. "Oh," Brooke said, "ok!" she said cheerily. Haley shook her head. How was this girl so damn happy all the time? Brooke and Lucas began to walk down the hall towards their next class and Haley hurried to catch up to them. She walked into the classroom with Brooke next to her. Brooke sat down in a seat next to Lucas and motioned for Haley to sit next to her in the desk next to her.

Haley was glad that Brooke seemed to just take to showing her around like it was no big deal. Even though Haley was supposed to know where everything was automatically. Haley put her books down and sat down next to Brooke. She sat sideways in her chair and crossed her legs and leaned back. Brooke sent her a glance and Haley caught on to the fact that maybe she shouldn't be sitting like that. She sat up straight and rested her chin against her palm. "Haley!" _Now what?_ Haley thought to herself. She looked towards the class room door and saw two girls rush in with books in their hands and smiles on their faces. Haley could only imagine that these girls were friends with her and Brooke. One of the girls sat down in front of Brooke and the other in front of Haley.

"Haley!" one of the girls said, "you'll never believe what me and Lindsey heard this morning," the girl in front of her said.

"Yeah!" the other said, "you'll be just as excited as we were, if not more!" the other girl, apparently her name was Lindsey, said.

"Peyton, Lindsey," Brooke said, "what is it? I think I'm dying to know more than Haley is!" Brooke said and giggled. Haley looked at Brooke before looking back at the other girls sitting in front of her. It was obvious that Peyton, the girl in front of her, had bright blonde hair. Her curls bounced when she spoke and moved her head. She wore a dark colored sweater and matching skirt. Her shoes were black and white. The other girl Lindsey wore lighter colored clothes and her light hair was pulled back into a pony tale that rested on her back past her shoulder blades. "Ok," Haley said, "just tell me."

"Nathan Scott's going to ask you to go steady with him!" the two of them said at the same time. _Go steady? _Haley thought to herself. She inwardly rolled her eyes and then smiled at the girls. Brooke had a bright and happy smile on her face. Haley didn't know what to say. She'd only seen the guy once this morning and she'd gotten strict warnings from her brother to stay away from him. Brooke, Peyton and Lindsey all looked up at the door and smiled. Haley turned her head and saw the boy who'd been the topic of conversation walk into the class room. He wore jeans much like Lucas's with white tennis shoes on his feet. He wore a black t-shirt that was tight across his chest and showed off a lot of his muscles. He had his lettermen's jack over his shoulder and he held it with one finger. Haley chewed on her bottom lip and watched him. She couldn't deny the fact that he was hot. A lot hotter than any of the boys she went to school with back home.

He saw her looking at him and sent her another shy smile much like the one he'd given her this morning before sitting in the desk behind her. She really didn't see what the big deal was? What terrible thing would happen if she just flirted with him a little? Was it truly going to be the end of the world Jacob had made it seem like? She highly doubted it.


	2. Playing the Part

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Chapter 2: Playing the Part**

Haley stood at her locker watching all the people who walked around her. They were all so… blissfully naïve. She had yet to see any couples making out, which was just weird. At her school she would have seen about 10 couples making out already. The truth was she hadn't seen any couples doing anything but holding hands. Except for Brooke and Lucas. But Brooke had freaked out when he had just kissed her cheek. This whole town or world or whatever it was… it was messed up. How could this have ever been normal? And why was she here now? God Jake messed up everything. As usual. She couldn't believe he was her brother, let alone her twin. It was so embarrassing.

Haley crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the people around her. Some of them smiled and waved at her like they knew who she was. They probably did. But that didn't change the fact that she had no idea who any of them were. She looked up next to her when she felt someone stop right by her. When she did she was met with a tall, really good looking guy. "Hey Haley Sue," Nathan said and she couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He was so hot! He totally didn't belong here. She knew that if he were back at her school he would have been a total heartbreaker.

"Hi Nathan," Haley said and turned so that she was looking in her locker. She didn't really know what she was looking for, but she didn't want to seem too interested that he was talking to her. That was how she always acted with the boys who talked to her at school. "And by the way, you can just call me Haley."

"Oh," Nathan said, "ok. So I was wondering if… well I know that we've been kind of good friends for awhile and… so this may be odd coming from me, but-"

"Whatever it is," Haley interrupted, "you can just say it." She shut her locker door and leaned against it with her arms crossed over her chest again. He was so cute. And he was nervous, which just made him even cuter. She chewed the gum that was in her mouth and blew a large bubble while she waited for him to continue. She already knew what he was going to ask her anyways. She smiled again, "go on."

Jake stood at the end of the hall watching them talk and he knew that it was no good. He ran down the hall dodging the crowds of people. When he made it to where Nathan and Haley were he ran into the back of Haley. Nathan reached out and grabbed her shoulders steadying her before she could fall. Haley turned around and faced him and Jake could see the anger written all over her face. "Jake! What the f-" she started but then remembered that no one, not ever, not once in their lives did anyone swear here. "I mean, are you ok?"

"Uhh," Jake started, "yeah, uh I just tripped, I didn't mean to run into you Haley Sue." Jake looked back between Nathan and Haley and he could see the irritation threatening to show itself on Nathan's features. Since Jake had been watching this show so long, he knew all of the characters personalities and mannerisms, and Nathan Scott never got angry or annoyed. He was the captain of the basketball team and he wore a constant smile accompanied by a good mood. But Jake had clearly interrupted something and now, Nathan was annoyed. "Yeah, so sorry about that. But Nathan," Jake said looking at the boy who was a few inches taller than him, "we have practice so you should probably get going. And I need to talk to you Haley Sue," he said looking back at his sister.

"Oh yeah," Nathan said before looking back towards Haley, "I guess I'll talk to you later then Haley."

"Ok," she said and leaned back against her locker while she watched him walk away. He turned his head and looked back over his shoulder at her and sent her one more smile before walking towards the gym. Haley couldn't help the large smile that appeared on her face when he left. But then she remembered her brother standing there and suddenly her annoyance was back. She faced Jake again and shoved him in the chest as hard as she could. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked in a quiet but harsh tone.

"Ouch," Jake said rubbing the spot on his chest where his sister had hit him. "I told you!" he said, "I told you to stay away from him! I told you that if you mess with them and their world you're going to ruin everything! You have to let their world play out the way it's supposed to!"

"Well you said it yourself! He likes me! He's supposed to like me! And he's supposed to ask me out and now you're saying I'm not supposed to go out with him?"

"He's supposed to like Haley Sue! He's supposed to go out with her! Not you! You don't belong here!"

Haley scoffed, "yeah that's what I've been trying to get you to realize since we got here! We don't belong here Jacob but you seem content in pretending like we should be in there sick messed up little world!"

"I never said that we belonged here! All I said was that we had to pretend like we did until we can get home. We can't act like people from 2009! They wouldn't even know how to respond to that. They don't know all the things we know Haley and if they did, it could change everything here!"

Haley listened to what her brother was saying. "Fine," she said, "if he asks, I'll say no. I won't go out with him."

"Thank you," Jake said, "I gotta go to practice."

"Practice?" Haley asked.

"I play basketball here."

"Hmm," she said, "I guess you're kinda cool here."

"I guess," Jake said and laughed.

"Haley!" they turned their attention to Brooke who was running down the now empty hall. Now Jake knew why he liked her so much. When he'd been watching the show he never really paid much attention to Brooke, but now he saw why Jake liked her. It made so much sense now. She was so beautiful. Even in black and white. "You ready Haley?" Brooke asked when she stopped next to them in the hallway. She turned her attention from Haley and looked at Jake and smiled. "Hi Jake!" she said with a cheery tone. "How are you? don't you have basketball now?"

"Uh, yeah I do. I guess I should get going then, huh? I'll see you guys later."

"Are you working tonight?" Brooke asked before he left, "at the diner?" she added when he didn't say anything.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess I am."

"Well then I'll see you there. Lucas and I are going tonight."

"Oh," Jake said and Haley could hear the disappointed tone in his voice, "I'll see you guys there then."

"Ok!" she said and waved as he turned around to run to practice. "So are you ready?" Brooke asked again when she turned to Haley. She had convinced Haley to come over after school with Peyton and Lindsey. Haley thought it would be awkward since she really didn't know any of them, but they all knew her. But she just couldn't say no to her. There was something about Brooke that made it impossible to say no to her. She probably couldn't even do it if she tried.

"Yeah," Haley said, "let's go."

* * *

Jake walked into the gym. He bounced the basketball in his hand against the gym floor and watched all the other boys in the gym. All of them, every single one of them was good. He watched as they all made every free throw they tried for and every lay up. Nathan stood on the three point line and shot the ball towards the hoop. It looked so effortless. He grabbed the ball again and dribbled it before shooting it again and it went in… again. Jake looked down at the ball in his hand and walked towards the hoop on the other side of the gym. He shot it towards the hoop and it bounced on the rim a few times before going through the net. Jake looked around to see if anyone had seen that, but no one acted like that was anything but normal.

Jake rested the ball against his palm and threw it towards the hoop again, but this time with one hand. And it went in. When the ball came back he grabbed it again and turned around before throwing the ball over his shoulder. He didn't even have to look to know that it went in. He could hear the _swoosh_ of the ball through the net. "Nice shot Jake," Nathan said as he jogged up to him. Jake looked down at the ball in his hand and he wondered how that was possible. How did he make every shot? Jake had played before in Tree Hill, but he was never the star player.

"Thanks Nathan," Jake said and bounced the ball before shooting it into the net again. Nathan stood there tossing the basketball in his hands in the air a few times waiting for Jake to give him his full attention. "What can I do for you?" Jake asked when he saw Nathan still standing there. He obviously was waiting for something.

"Ok," Nathan said and rested the ball on the ground under his foot. "So what I'm wondering is… well you know that your sister is, well she's amazing. And I was wondering if you thought that if I asked her… I mean if I were to go up to Haley and say-"

"Oh God," Jake said, "you want to ask her out on a date don't you?" He already guessed that from what happened in the hall but he thought maybe Nathan would wait awhile before trying to ask her out again. Maybe by the time he got the nerve to ask her again, it would be the real Haley Sue and Haley and Jacob would be gone. But obviously he wanted to ask her out sooner rather than later. "Is that what this is about?"

Nathan smiled, "well yeah. How'd you know?"

"Look Nathan, I'm sure that Haley likes you, but I just don't know if she'd go out with you."

The smile on Nathan's face fell instantly at Jake's words. "She wouldn't go out with me?" he asked and Jake could hear the tone in his voice. He was upset. "But you said it yourself, she likes me. Why wouldn't she go out with me?" Nathan grabbed the ball off the ground and squeezed it between his hands.

"It's just a weird time for her right now…" Jake said, "maybe in a couple of weeks-"

Nathan took the ball that was between his hands and threw it at the net roughly. It bounced against the backboard and circled the rim a few times. Jake was sure that in a few seconds it was going to fall into the net. But he, and everyone else was shocked when it didn't. It fell from the rim to the ground and bounced a few times before rolling away. Nathan stared at the ball and then back up at Jake. "That's never happened to me before." The coach and all of the other players stared at Nathan like something was wrong with him. Well clearly there was something wrong with him. He was feeling horrible about the fact that Haley wouldn't go out with him. And apparently that had an effect on his game.

"You know what?" Jake said, "I'll talk to her. I'm sure that she'll go out with you."

Nathan smiled again and took the ball from Jake's hands before shooting it towards the net. It went straight through the hoop. Nathan smiled, "thanks Jake. I really appreciate that." Nathan patted Jake on the shoulder before running off to the other side of the gym where he continued to practice his free throws.

Jake groaned as he went to go grab the ball that Nathan had thrown. Now he had to tell Haley that she did have to go out with him. He was sure that she would be ok with it, but she was going to be mad at him still. He'd been telling her not to get involved with Nathan and now he was going to tell her that she had to. But he'd been wrong before. He thought if they just stayed out of their lives as much as possible, everything would be ok. But he was wrong. They needed them in their lives to keep everything on track. Without Haley, Nathan felt worthless. Hopefully Haley would understand that and she would do what Jake was asking her.

* * *

Haley sat on Brooke's bed while Brooke sat at her vanity. Peyton and Lindsey also sat on the bed with Haley. Haley took the time to look around the room. Of course it was all black and white. But there were pictures of famous actors on her walls and there were fluffy pillows on her bed. There was make up and endless amounts of perfume on the vanity. Along with pictures. There were some of Brooke and Lucas. And there were even some of her and Haley. Haley was a little freaked out by those. Because they truly were pictures of her. Of course she'd never remembered taking them, because she never had. But they were there. None of this made any sense.

"So Haley," Peyton said, "did Nathan ask you out?" she asked with a smile and all the girls turned their attention to Haley. She didn't really understand what the big deal was. Obviously Nathan was hot, but why were they all so interested in it. It was her business. But then again, apparently they were her friends. But it was still weird. She didn't feel normal talking about her personal business with girls she didn't even know. It was just too weird. "I'm dying to know!" Peyton said and smiled even brighter. Haley couldn't help but laugh when she looked at all of the girls. They really were nosy. But that's just the way things were here. Even if she wasn't ok with it. She thought about what Jacob had said earlier. That she had to pretend like she belonged there until she could go home.

"No," Haley said, "my brother sort of interrupted him in the process then he had to leave for Basketball. So who knows if he even will now."

"Of course he will!" Brooke said, "Haley that boy is crazy about you! And you must be so excited that he's asking you out! You've liked him for such a long time!"

"Yeah I guess," Haley said, "but I mean what would we even do on a date?"

"Well you know he's going to give you his pin," Lindsey said.

Haley shrugged, "yeah but I mean, not the whole date. It wouldn't take that long. I just mean what would we do? Where would he take me? And what would happen after? I mean would he kiss me? Would he want to do more?"

"More?" Brooke asked confused. Haley looked at Peyton and Lindsey but they too seemed confused. Haley looked at them, now she was confused. They had to know what she meant. But by the looks on all of their faces, they had no idea. "What do you mean?"

"Are you serious?" Haley asked, "you know… more. Wouldn't he want to have sex?"

"What's that?" Lindsey asked.

Haley's jaw dropped. They didn't even know what sex was. What kind of place was this? How do you not know what sex is? Everyone had to learn about it in the awkward as hell sex ed classes. But these girls in front of her had never even heard of sex before. How in the world was that possible? Didn't they know that's how they got here. "You guys are serious aren't you?" Haley said, "you really don't know what sex is?" They all shook their heads. "But… how is that possible?"

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"Well," Haley said, "this is sort of awkward… sex is…" she trailed off. She'd never had to explain to anyone what sex was. She had no idea how she would ever explain it to her kids when that time came. "Well you know when a guy and a girl really like each other and there are all those feelings rushing around and you want to do more than just kiss each other." The girls looked at her waiting for her to explain more. "Do you know what I mean? Haven't you ever felt that way? Just like… every part of your body is on high alert and you're just excited and you feel alive and it feels amazing."

"Ok," Peyton said, "but that's how it feels… but what is it? What happens?"

Haley sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. She knew that she was going to have to explain this to them. She wasn't sure how to do that. She could only explain it the best way she could. Even if that was awkward. These girls didn't know anything about sex and if they were asking her about it, she had to tell them. Where else were they going to learn about it? They clearly weren't teaching sex ed in school here. And they probably weren't going to do that anytime soon.

Haley started off by telling them the basics. It was awkward of course, like telling little kids about the birds and the bee's for the first time. They all seemed so shocked when she explained it. It didn't make any sense. How was it possible that they had never experienced sex? Didn't the teenagers here have the same hormones and feelings here that they did in 2009? Apparently not. It was ridiculous that they didn't even know about it. Brooke, Peyton and Lindsey were shocked when they found out that's where they came from. Apparently they were still believing the theory about being delivered by a bird. It was time someone set them straight. Every other teenager knew the truth. Hell, a lot of them were experiencing it first hand. Just because these kids were behind on the times didn't mean they didn't need to know the truth.

"Is that true?" Brooke asked, her eyes wide.

"It sure is," Haley said.

"Wow," they all said in unison. Haley couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. They were all clearly in shock. But, come on, everyone had to know what sex was at some point in their lives. It was time these girls knew too. After all, they weren't little kids anymore.

"I guess," Haley said and shrugged. She already knew all about it so it wasn't like she had anything to be shocked about.

After they all got over the shock, another thing crossed Haley's mind. What else didn't they know about?

* * *

Jake stood in front of the mirror in his room trying to get his bow tie right. He had to be at work in 20 minutes. He wasn't really sure that he liked the idea of going to work right now. It seemed like his time could be better spent trying to find a way to get them home. This day had been ridiculous. Everyone there was so cookie cutter perfect. Of course he'd seen that over the years watching the show. But it was something else entirely when you experienced it first hand. He couldn't believe that people like this had ever lived. People who never swore, who were never in a bad mood. They were perfect.

He heard the door shut from downstairs and when he didn't hear a voice accompany it he knew that it was Haley who had returned. He ran from his room and down the stairs. She was beginning to walk up the stairs when he reached her. He nearly knocked her down again. She looked at him like he was crazy. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to speak.

"You have to go out with him," Jake rushed out.

"What?" she asked. He could hear the tone in her voice. She was irritated and confused. "Are you crazy or something? You told me not to!"

"I know I did. But I was wrong! You have to go out with him!"

"Why?" Haley asked and leaned back against the wall. "Why do I have to go out with him?"

"If you don't, it's gonna throw their entire existence off. Just the thought that you wouldn't go out with him threw his game off. And then when I told him I would talk to you about it, his game was perfect again! You can't not go out with him."

"So I have to go out with this guy so they win some basketball games? Are you kidding me?"

"I thought you liked him? You said he was cute."

"I know I did," she said and dropped her arms to her sides, "and he is cute! I would just like for you to pick one thing to tell me to do and stick with it. This is getting a little ridiculous. And this is just too weird! This whole town is insane. Do you know that they don't know what sex is?"

"Of course they don't," Jake said, "why would they?"

"Oh I don't know," Haley said, "because everyone over the age of 12 knows what sex is! And you know what else, I was in the library today-"

"What were you doing in a library?"

"I got lost," she said before continuing, "the point is, I was looking through a book and there's nothing on them. They're blank! All of them!"

"Hales," Jake said in a whispered tone, "they're a made up world. They do not exist. Nothing here is normal."

"I gathered that."

"But you have to play along or we could throw off everything and we may never go home!"

Haley sighed and crossed her arms over her chest again. "Ok," she said, "I'll go out with him. But how am I supposed to get him to ask me out again?"

"Trust me," Jake said, "he will. I guarantee the next time he sees you he'll ask you out. He was already thinking about it earlier."

"Ok, well where would he be now? Maybe I can pay him a visit and get him to ask me out now."

"He's probably working?"

"Working where?"

"He works at the library a few minutes away from here."

"The library?" Haley asked, "the ones with all the blank books?"

Jake nodded. "That's the one."

"Ok," she said, "well I'll go down there."

She walked back down the stairs towards the door and opened it. As she walked out of the house she heard Jake yell something to her. It sounded like he told her not to mess with him too much. Haley laughed and continued to walk down the sidewalk. She walked for a few minutes before a short, long building came into view. _Pleasantville Public Library_ was in chrome letters at the top of the building. She walked down a few cement steps until she got to the doors. She expected them to open automatically for her, like most doors did now a days. But then she remembered, she wasn't in those days.

She pulled the door open and looked around the library. There were a few kids sprawled around at tables with text books and she knew they must have gone to her school. She noticed the librarian sitting at a large desk. She had glasses on, and from what Haley could tell, too much lipstick. She walked farther into the library and walked towards the stacks of books. As she made her way through the aisles, she ran her fingers over the spine of some of the books. It was sad to her that all of these books were here, and on the inside they were empty. Some of them she knew were classics. But there was absolutely nothing on the inside.

It didn't seem right.

She continued to make her way through the books while keeping an eye out for Nathan. She saw him a few minutes later when he walked into one of the aisles towards the back with 3 books in his hands. Haley looked down at the sweater she was wearing and rose an eye brow. What was he going to find sexy about this? This wasn't exactly an outfit that screamed, "ask me out!"

She undid the first two buttons and pulled on the shoulders of her sweater. It gave a view of her cleavage. Not a great view, but, better than before. Hell, anything would have been better than before.

Haley walked into the aisle that Nathan was in and saw him putting books back on the shelf. He wore a pair of dark jeans with the cuffs rolled. His pair of white Nikes were on his feet and he wore a black t-shirt. His dark hair looked as if he'd ran his hands through it quite a bit that day.

She walked closer to him and stood next to him. He still hadn't noticed her standing there so she cleared her throat. "Nathan?" she said gaining his attention. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him. He stood up quickly almost knocking off a few books from the shelves beside them. He laughed nervously before pushing them back into place and looking at her. She smiled when she saw how nervous he was. It was really cute. She was used to the boys at her school being overly cocky when it came to talking to her.

"Hey Haley," Nathan said and smiled, "can I help you find something?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. She drew her arms behind her back and walked closer to him. "I actually came here to talk to you," she said and smiled. "I'm really sorry about Jake interrupting us earlier."

"Oh it's alright," Nathan responded with a smile. "He was probably doing me a favor anyhow. I would have been late to practice and Coach would have chewed me out big time. Besides, I think it gave me more time to gather the right words to use when I talked to you next."

"Oh good," she said with a smile, "so maybe you'd wanna tell me what it is that you were gonna ask me before?" she bit her bottom lip and waited for him to say something.

"Well," Nathan started, "I was thinking maybe you'd wanna go out with me sometime. Like on a date or something?"

"I'd love to," she said, "I was getting to wondering when you were gonna ask me out Nathan Scott. Took you long enough."

"I would have asked you before," he said, " I just couldn't get past my nerves."

"Well I sure am glad you did," she said and took a step closer to him, closing the distance.

"Me too," he said and released a shaky breath as he looked down at her. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to her chest. She couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips. His eyes traveled back up to her face and he cleared his throat before speaking, "so, I was thinking tomorrow night maybe?" he asked, "if- if you wanted."

"Sounds great to me," she said and took a step back. "Well I should probably let you get back to work."

"Oh," Nathan said and then nodded, "yeah that'd probably be best."

She saw the happiness in his eyes as they looked into hers. How badly she wished that she could see them in color. She was sure they were beautiful. She took another step towards him and put her hands on his shoulders before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I can't wait for tomorrow night," she said before placing a kiss on his cheek. She knew that she was just supposed to be playing the part that Jake had told her to play, but she couldn't help but be excited for tomorrow night.

"Me either," Nathan said quietly.

She sent a wink in his direction before turning around and walking out of the aisle of books they were standing in. The smile that came to her face when she was out of his view was unlike any one that she'd had before. She didn't know why, but she couldn't seem to stop smiling when she was around him.


End file.
